


Buzz, Boy Wonder

by ecto_gammat



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_gammat/pseuds/ecto_gammat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, adventure was never on his list for why he became a cop. Really, he sucked at adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buzz, Boy Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers for "Shawn Gets the Yips" and "Mr. Yin Presents".

Truth be told, adventure was never on his list for why he became a cop. Really, he sucked at adventure.

Buzz was always a good child: he paid attention in school, he never stole any candy, and he even stopped a bully from stealing lunch money once or twice. He liked helping people; it gave him the warm, fuzzy feeling of a job well done (the commendations and high fives were a bonus).

And because Buzz was such a good child, he became a good teenager: he was always polite, he never got a traffic ticket after he got his license, and he even stopped a mugger once. His mother was so proud of him; it was only natural, in her mind, that he enroll in the police academy (or put his height to use play basketball, but she knew that was a passing fancy, and that her son was terrible at basketball ~~baseball was another story~~ ).

And because Buzz was such a good teenager, he became a fantastic cop: he always met or exceeded his ticket quota, he wasn't soft on drunk drivers, and he even managed to help a woman leave her abusive husband. Everything seemed to be progressing in a logical, pleasant path.

Until the psychic showed up, and Buzz's world was turned upside down.

Trouble seemed to follow Spencer around. Often, this trouble involved running, jumping, and bad jokes about Detective Lassiter's hair. Every case Spencer solved seemed to solidify the bond that he, Gus, Detective O'Hara and the reluctant Detective Lassiter were forming. They got to chase bad guys, cruise around in boats, be _proactive_ in their investigations.

And for the first time in his career, Buzz found himself jealous.

But adventure wasn't supposed to be on his mind. He was a peace officer, plain and simple. He wanted to help people, to be of service to his community. Adventure was far from his mind; it still surprised him when he became involved in a scuffle or needed to draw his weapon. But that didn't stop him from wanting in on the action: the foot chases, the firefights on oil rigs, storming into the room at the exact right moment to save Spencer's life. He wanted to be the hero.

That is, until his mailbox exploded in his face. And in the hospital, he had plenty of time to remind himself that adventure wasn't quite his forte. It wasn't when he was a boy, and it _certainly_ wasn't now that he was a man. He had a wife and Little Boy Cat to think of.

So Buzz resolved himself to ticket writing, petty theft, domestic disputes, and the occasional syringe to the neck.


End file.
